murder_mystery_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
Season 1 is one of the latest events of Murder Mystery 2, started in late May. It offered a new GUI design, several new maps, new weapons, and new pets. Changes GUI * Collapsible players list. * Slightly adjusted emotes section. * A completely redesigned Inventory and Shop interfaces. * A completely redesigned Round Ending Screen. * The game now shows a "Victory" sign, different designs for each Role, if the player wins a round. * A "Time's Up!" sign will appear for the sheriff/hero/murderer if the time runs out before they can accomplish their task. * A "Victory" text now shows on top of the sheriff/hero/murderer if they win, can be only seen by other players. * Redesigned survival xp counter/countdown. * A "Game Over" text will appear on top of the survival xp counter when time runs out (only appears for innocents). CollapsibleList.png|The collapsible players list. E.png|The emotes section. VictoryInno.png|The "Victory" shown for innocents if they win a round. VictorySheriff.png|The "Victory" shown for sheriffs if they win a round. VictoryHero.png|The "Victory" shown for heroes if they win a round. VictoryMurderer.png|The "Victory" shown for murderers if they win a round. TimesUp.png|The "Time's Up!" sign shown for sheriffs/murderers if they ran out the time before finishing their task. VictorySign.png|The "Victory" text on top of murderers if they win a round (Can be only seen by others). InnoCountdown.png|Redesigned survival XP counter for innocents. OthersCountdown.png|Redesigned countdown for sheriffs/murderers. Maps * Added three brand new maps: Hospital3, Hotel (revamped), and NSOffice. * Removed three maps: Hospital 2, Lab 2 and Hotel (old) * The vents in Mil-Base and Office 3 are made taller, so Rthro players can fit in. Pets * Added seven new pets: Cat, Dog, Bunny, Pig, Fox, Bear, Bat. Each pet has a fire variant, and a chroma fire variant. '' * Pets can only be bought via the Hatching Egg (Common Egg), which cost 1000 coins, instead of seperate Pet Boxes. * ''Pet crates and pets that were available for coins were removed and replaced with pet eggs Weapons * Added Random Painted Seer, which can be crafted at the Crafting Station. When crafting a painted seer, you have a small chance to craft a chroma seer. * If graphics levels turn from 4 to above, the top of the Seer will emit light. * Flames was removed from the crafting station for supposedly being duped * Gemstone (Godly) was added with other knives in Mystery Box 1 * Common, uncommon, rare, legendary metals removed. * All boxes now have a small chance of dropping a chroma version of the godly Others * The game's logo is now changed to a Rune knife in a purple background. * When a sheriff/hero successfully shot the murderer, the sound of the gunshot that hit the murderer is different comparing to missed gunshots. * Confetti will sprinkle on the murderer if they are shot. ** When the murderer kills the last player left, confetti will also sprinkle on that last player. * A round now only takes 3 minutes. * Coins are redesigned and are made smaller. * A player now can collect up to 40 coins without upgrading their bag. * Weapon crates now cost 1000 coins to purchase, for any kind of crates. * Trading for all systems compatible for roblox was added Category:History Category:Events Category:Season 1